


What Phooey and Kablooie did during Hiatus. Part 2.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Daddy Issues, Death Threats, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Half-Siblings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, In-Jokes, Insults, Jokes, Little Brothers, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parenthood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Some Humor, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey and Kablooie do stuff for fun and profit.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Donald Duck & Phooey Duck, Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck, Phooey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1





	1. Press Start

Phooey Duck rolled out of the door that wasn't there before. Kablooie Duck was about to murder him because unknown invader but realized it was his brother. Kablooie threw the pocket knife aside and cheered with great victory, "Phooey!" Phooey threw his arms up in cheer and yelled back in greeting, "Kablooie!!" They hugged each other tight. Then immediately the orange duckling went wide eyed in horror. The orange duck shoved him against the wall and began panicking in near tears as he desperately pleaded, "Phooey, Oh dear &@%$!! You can't be here, I'm not done. I haven't gotten rid of them, they are still looking for you and!!"

The yellow duckling hugged his brother tight again and assured, "It's gonna to be okay now, Bwudda." The orange one continued to panic, "No, Phooey. It's not OK! They... Oh &@#%%×¶∆π÷℅, what have I!? Please Phooey, You can't be here!!" The yellow one simply patted his back and hushed comfortingly. That's about when the tears poured out. All he could do was hold on desperately to the only thing that mattered to him. The Golden Duckling cuddled his brother and calmly noted, "I didn't know you could cry, Kablooie. I thought you were too strong and tough to cry."

The Firey Duckling answered as he silently wept, "I didn't know I could cry until recently." The Golden Child nuzzled him and added lightly, "Maybe it's brave to cry because you are so tough, and strong, and brave." After those words, all the fiery ducking could do was cry in a bittersweet cocktail of emotions he wouldn't let himself feel. The Crybaby just held him as he sobbed out. 

At about this time, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck went into their room. Huey started, "Kablooie, why did put gasoline in the bath tu..." They paused their complaints regarding the on fire bath to stare in disbelief at their brother. The Glitchy Duckling looked up and smiled, chipping, "Hello, Big Bwuddas!" Dewey dropped to his knees and screamed out in glee, "Oh thank goodness, my prayers have been answered! Phooey, You have no idea how much I hated!!" His words stopped seeing the topic of discussion still there.

Louie elbowed him in the shoulder before harshly whispering, "Great, now he's going to kick your butt." Dewey Duck got back to his webbed feet and attempted to hide awkwardly amongst the other core triplets. The Errored Duck cocked an eye in worry. The Explosive Duckling didn't notice that anything was going on, too busy pouring out his feelings. The Paradoxical Duckling asked with concern, "Why would he hurt you? He told me that he was going to help me." All three of the core triplets seemed puzzled by this but couldn't bare to tell him.

The Electric Duck questioned his siblings, "Did something bad happen? Why won't anyone tell me?" His big brothers all looked away and scratched the back of their heads. The Burnt Duckling sniffled as he dripped the last of his pain for the time being. Finally, The "greedy" one vaguely gestured as he spoke, "He kinda sort of tried to kill basically everyone for no reason at all." The actual Evil Triplet narrowed his eyes as he burned the words out, "I did it because I HATED you ALL."

"Only Phooey is worthy of existing." Fumed the hot head. 

Before anyone could react to that little horror story, Webbigal Vanderquack butted in, "Boys, why is the bath tub filled with gasoline?" Webbigal was then hit suddenly with the mood of the air. 

The End.


	2. Imagine Highschool

Phooey Duck pondered aloud to his brothers, "What do you think it'll be like in high school?" Huey Duck was busy writing down his notes on Phooey's powers, because it helps to understand those better. Huey huffed tiredly, "It will be the same. You and I will be mocked. You and Dewey will struggle in school work. Louie might con people out of their money." Louie Duck typed away at his mobile device. He paused his activity. Louie pointed out, "No, Huey, You, will remain smart. However Dewey will become a theater kid." Webbigal Vanderquack popped out of the vent. 

Webbigal crawled to the floor. Webby cheerfully suggested, "I think we'll all be super cool teenagers just like on that show Lena showed me!" Dewey Duck popped up from his bed. Dewey scrambled out of his bed but ended up falling face first on the floor. After a single second, he got up and ranted, "No! No no no! I'm gonna be a football quarterback. Webby is gonna be a super, cool, Adventurer still. Huey will still be a huge nerd. Louie will be one of those kids that hang out behind the school. Phooey will be... Well the same. And Kablooie will the bully jock!"

Kablooie Duck was fiddling with a lighter. However, he clicked the lighter closed upon hearing his name. Kablooie looked across the room to everyone and chuckled darkly gleefully, "We aren't going to make it to high school. But if we did, I'd be the super, cool, one. Because I. Am. The. Bomb!" He grinned wickedly, clicked open his lighter, and lighting it on the last words. Phooey Duck curled up into a fetal position and began to cry. He sobbed, "I don't wanna die!!" Immediately the edgy preteen frowned and went to him. The edgy duckling panicked as he attempted to comfort, "I didn't mean it! We'll be fine!! I was just joking, please don't cry!"

There was a massive pressure pouring into the air as nearly everyone felt the "joke" was too far. Only topped by the "cool" triplet guilt at having had the innocent one cry in fear. 

The End.


	3. Sleepover

Phooey Duck smiled at his finger nails and showed them to Kablooie Duck. Kablooie was too busy having his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, and grumbling bitterly to himself about not wanting to be here to notice Phooey waving his hands at him. Webbigal Vanderquack and Lena Saberwing McDuck were laughing to themselves about embarrassing the "cool" one. Meanwhile Violet Saberwing was reading a book.

The yellow duckling went over to the pink duckling and the shady teen, bouncing up and down excitedly as trying to get them to do something. "I wanna bow, and a skirt now!" The yellow one insisted cheerfully whilst the orange one rolled his eyes in preteen macho. Webby took Phooey's hand to get him to sit down. Webbigal delighted, "You seem to really like this, why don't you hang out with me, Lena, and Violet more?" Lena, Violet, and Kablooie notably began mumbling excuses to avoid including Phooey next time. 

Vanderquack didn't seem to note said mumbling as she tied a yellow ribbon on to his beanie. The cutie pie seemed overjoyed to be apart of the activity while the hot head fumed to himself angrily about his brother needing to not let people treat him like a doll. The Sweetie Pie spun with the skirt like one does after putting on a skirt, cheering with overflow, "I'm gonna show mommy how pretty I look!" Immediately the hard head grabbed his arm before he could run off. The "hotshot" starting panicking with half baked reasoning, "No! If you do that.... Uhhh. Mom might not know it's you and she'll freak out." 

The hummingbird looked up from her book and dully pointed out, "It sounds more like you don't want Phooey to be seen in a skirt." The orange duckling boiled silently at her, gritting his sharp teeth at not thinking of a good burn for his comeback and from knowing he wasn't allowed to fight anyone. Lena put her hands on her hips as she glared. The orange duck snapped at everyone, "You all know people make fun of Phooey for being different and YOU want to pretend that I'm the bad guy for wanting to keep him from being laughed at by our uncle and brothers!?"

The 404 frowned, asking sadly, "You think they would laugh at me?" The firework scrambled to explain himself as he comforted his sibling. However the three girls weren't convinced by his reasons as they coldly, and silently judged. The Glitch sniffled, grabbing the rim of his skirt. Tears swelled up. The Error shaked and warbbled, "I just wanted to be pretty." The firecracker pleaded in guilt, "No, You are pretty but other people are mean." That too was not up to snuff. For as much as the Saberwing sisters found Phooey creepy at times, they wanted Webby's friend to be happy. 

The firebird kicked the door that he'd just been kicked out of, shouting in rage, "You are only going to hurt him! Everyone in this crappy little world is looking for an excuse to harm people like him and you will all seeing how right I am!!" Before stomping off Ina temper tantrum. Mad with being denied time with his beloved brother. 

The End.


	4. Happy Birthday to Donald Duck!

Characters making an appearance for this chapter: Goofy Goof, Mickey Mouse, José, Panchito, Uno (but he's hiding for reasons), Fethry Duck, Gladstone Gander, and Daisy Duck. These characters won't be tagged until they appear twice.

Donald Duck awoke to a loud kazoo. Phooey yelled in celebration, "Happy Birthday, Unca Donald!!" Della Duck smiled as she held up a breakfast tray. Dewey Duck played on his kazoo. Louie Duck blew on a celebration air based instrument. No, it wasn't a kazoo. Huey Duck began singing Happy Birthday. Scrooge McDuck seemed busy trying to hide his gift while seeming disinterested. Webbigal Vanderquack clapped to Huey's singing. Kablooie Duck was standing in per typical edgy preteen not caring. 

Donald yawned as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, walking to a chair before flopping himself down. The long table before his chair was being loaded with presents. Mickey Mouse had notably brought the biggest as he always did. Goofy Goof put down a dozen tiny boxes. Somewhere there was a green box gifted by someone unseen. Gladstone Gander just wrote a check and put it in a card. Panchito and José didn't have any gifts but they played in the background. Scrooge McDuck pretended to be doing something else while he put his own gift on the table. Della Duck slammed down her present close to Don in happiness. 

Fethry Duck was busy wheeling in his many gifts. Daisy Duck left a single small box. Huey, Dewey, and Louie carried in their joint present. Phooey Duck set his own gift on top of the joined present. Kablooie Duck simply put a bow on a matchbox and put it on Phooey's gift. Webby set her gift beside theirs. However, they had made sure that the cake had enough space on the table. It wouldn't be brought it until later due Donnie just finishing his breakfast. For the meantime, everyone had to get the hugs, greetings, and other such in before the peak of the celebration. 

Mickey started with apologies, "Minnie couldn't make it. Also I'm sorry I couldn't show up more offen." Don gave a tired smile. The Sailor forgave him whilst waving it off, "Ah shucks. I know you are busy with your movies and stuff. Thanks for making it away Mick!" This gave Mr. Always PROTAGONIST a little smile. The two awkwardly hugged for a moment or more then parted ways. So it was Goofy's turn. The Goof tripped over his own feet in trying to avoid trip on the mouse, but was able to quickly get himself back up. He laughed at himself before greeting his one of his best friend, "Hey ya, Donald!"

"Maxie told me to say Hey to ya because he won't be here." The taller man finished. The shorter man sat up to better look his friend in the eye. The blue eyed bird sighed, "Hello Goofy, I missed you. Tell Max I said Hi back." As the dog left, he patted his friend on the head while commenting in some joy, "I missed ya too, little buddy." After this point, there wasn't a firm list of who should go next. It was a little haphazard in fact. 

Della hugged her twin brother as she shouted with excitement happily, "I'm so happy I finally get to be here for my brother's birthday!" Donald hugged back, wearing a bigger smile to have his twin sister back after all these years. The pilot pulled away. Before she could leave, the birthday boy joked, "Remember it's your birthday too, we'll be celebrating it an hour after this." This was only half true, being twin meant they shared a birthday. Still the many years of sharing a birthday had soured many a party, so they only celebrated one of their birthdays every year. Della Duck would get her turn next year.

Daisy Duck walked over to the chair, her heels clicking on the wooden floor the whole way. The two embraced a moment, pulling away to hold hands while looking into each other's eyes. They slowly began blushing before breaking off a little more to avoid the embarrassment of friends, ex boyfriends, and family joking and cheering their support. Well, "ex" boyfriends. That gets too complex, getting to the chat. Daisy remarked with some pain, "I have to go, sorry I couldn't stay longer." Donald gave her a bittersweet smile as he replied, "I'm happy you could show up at all."

Gladstone Gander strolled over. The lucky ducky goose and the unluckiest duck in the world boiled the air as they met eyes, rivalry seemingly less one sided today in particular. I do wonder why... Anywho, the goose eased up from his sudden dislike and greeted his cousin with laid back bliss, "Hey Donnie. Isn't this supposed to be the unluckiest day you out of the whole year?" The snip of salt in his words weren't unnoticed. The blue adult duck sat back in his chair to glare. He spat back casually, "You know, Gladstone? I think this has been a great day."

The two cousins silently traded hate to another. The unseen battle of doing nothing ended due to the gander managing to trip on a chair. Now one might be confused by the sudden lost of luck. However, this is completely natural as Phooey was in the room. Which likely also explained why nothing had gone wrong for Don all day. After Gander got himself up, he brushed off only to slip on a banana and a roller skate into a nearby wall. It took a little bit of helping the green goose before he could awkwardly leave the room without any bad luck. 

Fethry Duck jumped onto his favorite cousin in a big hug. Fethry overflowed to his cousin, "Donald, Donald!! I missed you so much! I brought everyone in the family who couldn't make it's presents with my own." Cutting the overjoyed rambling off there, Don don pointed out, "I didn't need a wheelbarrow of gifts, Fethry." The red adult duck didn't care that his most favorite cousin in the whole, wide, wild, world was rejecting his love, he cuddled him close anyway. By the by, the red sock hat is perfectly capable of harm. I'd like you kiddies to not act like he is some soft baby. 

He's an adult man. 

That aside over, the marine biology scientist was forcefully pryed away from the sailor. As per norm of every birthday party that included both Fethry and Donald in the same room together, Fethry's overwhelming affection for Donald was needless to say a lil bit too much.

Scrooge McDuck came forward. Still acting like he didn't carry at all about this. Scrooge openly scoffed, "I can't believe the waste of this needless celebration. What a waste of money and time! Giving away useless gizmos to someone who does nothing to earn them!!" McDuck turned his head to the side, stuck up his bill, and crossed his arms. His nephew took it at face value. "Why you keep having us celebrate at your house if you are going to do this?" The younger adult huffed. The old man sourly stomped off, upset that his nephew could not see his display of affection and love.

Webbigal hopped up to her father figure. Vanderquack delighted at him, "You were one of my role models." Don rolled his eye, believing she was just humoring him. Donnie questioned flatly, "Why's that?" Webby hugged him tight out of nowhere and explain joyfully, "Because you are one the best, most brave, adventurers in the whole world." This warmed his heart. Despite how short her turn was, it was sweet. 

The core three triplets shared their turn. The three of them got into their uncle's lap. For a few moments, there was just everyone talking over each other to get their words out. This stopped as a mini disagreement started, mainly holding the brothers not being able to understand each other due to talking at the same time. Their dad uncle Donald was able keep it from turning into a fight with some help from their mom. Of course, nobody was trying to be rude. They all just wanted to have a nice moment with their uncle dad but had to share the same moment. 

With as many people who came over, there wasn't much time for everyone.

Phooey and Kablooie also ended up sharing a turn together. Yet the two extras were far more willing to form something of a hivemind as opposed to the actual triplets. The firework and the lightening bolt spoke in unison, "I love you, unca/uncle Donald! Happy 86st birthday!!" Unfortunately, people find it creepy when two people speak in unison. Donald Duck stared in paralyzed, wide eyed, confusion. The mild horror sunk into them both, leaving the additional triplets hurt to have scared their uncle on his birthday. So the firework and the lightening held him to comfort him. 

After all the turns were done, it was time for cake. The blue cake set in front of Donald was nothing to write home about. Despite how normal it was, maybe because of that, seeing it made our lucky little duckie happy to turn another year older.

The End.


	5. The Water Ponies

Kablooie Duck finally found Phooey Duck in the middle of the woods of a magical space at the middle of the night. As you do. Phooey was staring into the dark water of the lake, seeming confused. Kablooie sighed softly in apathy, "Phooey, we've been looking for you all day." The yellow duckling just continued to stare into the lake, unmoving and unreacting. The orange duckling stepped closer whilst dropping his eyelids halfway down. The orange duck asked causally, "What's in the lake?"

The golden duckling sat at the edge of the water and spoke as if he wasn't really there, "Ponies. They said I could be their friend if I followed them but they went under water. It's cold..." There was lighter sound than expected of a bomb dropping down when he sat. The bomb looked out into the water as if it were thousands of black leeches mimicking water for pray. There was a pause. Neither could tell how long. The explosion noted sternly, "We should go home. I think mom would be worried. To say nothing of how much Donald is scared." 

The lightening tucked in his legs away from the water. "I lost my friend." The young boy teared. The edgy preteen boy patted his back, more looking into his own lap to avoid showing pain. However his brother felt it. The explosive joked, "I don't particularly feel like dealing with Uncle Scrooge to save you from getting married to the fairy leader or whatever nightmare." The anomaly smiled and chuckled lightly. They took hands. The fire frozen in shock. He looked at his sibling in the eyes and questioned, "How do I know you are Phooey?"

There was a branch break behind him. There was... Phooey Duck. Kablooie looked between the two, realizing it was going to be a long day.

The End.


	6. Red Apple

Phooey Duck looked over the red apple in his hands. Kablooie Duck looked down at the fruit with distrust. Kablooie asked firmly yet calmly, "Where'd you get that from?" Phooey smiled and held it up. The yellow duckling explained with some happiness, "A nice lady gave it to me." The orange duck went wide eyed in horror, immediately trying to grab it. The two of them had a mild tug of war over the apple. It quickly ended as the lightening bolt panicked, "Why are you trying to take away an apple!?" The orange duckling let go and tried to think of a way to explain. 

"You really should be counted as an official Disney princess and prince, Phooey." The firework huffed loudly as he grabbed his bother by the wrist and dragged him. The words that came out the firecracker were so off that the lightening was too baffled to really respond. So they walked all the way to their friends' house. The fireball knocked on the door. A voice shouted from inside, "What!?!" The firebird blinked numbly before breathing out his words, "Phooey got an apple from Magica De Spell." The door cracked open. The sweetie pie cocked an eye, puzzling aloud, "Magica? No, the lady was nice."

The firebug brought in his sibling into the household. Violet Saberwing adjusted the lighting of the room, casing shadows to unvale the nature of the fruit. The golden child saw the toxic looking, green, skull dripping over the purple fruit, letting go of it in surprise. The round object rolled into the daylight. It returned to "normal." Violet flicked on the lights, collecting the proof of attempted murder. The Arsonist thanked her, "Thanks, I didn't know how to explain it to him. Hope you like poison."

Lena stepped out of the darkness of the room, eating chips. She waved and flopped on the couch. The boys exited to return to their own house. Not staying with to spend time with their friends. 

The End.


	7. Bomb throwing Anarchist vs. Capitalist

Kablooie Duck flicked the lighter open, the lit light was raised to the fuse. Kablooie ranted angrily, "You are the richest duck in the whole world. How can you stand to be so unmoving to the face of all the horrors of the world when it would be mere pocket change to fix them to your horded masses of wealth?" Scrooge McDuck glared death into the child. Scrooge spat as he got to his feet, "They should all just pick themselves up by their bootstraps like I DID! I EARNED MY MONEY!" This fight was common. There was at least one day in the week where they'd both attempt to murder each other. 

It wasn't surprising. 

The bomb breathed out smoke, "Earned? EARNED!? People can't pick up themselves from their bootstraps if they can't buy shoes! You EARNED NOTHING!! People had to fail for you be here under the system you worship, your wealth is built on graves." The fuse lit and began to burn short. The explosion took back his arm to throw but was yanked backwards. The cane axe cut deep into the floor, narrowly missing it's target. The explosive rubbed the back of his head, looking behind himself to see who did that. Phooey Duck sat, having pulled out the string to the bomb. 

Phooey yelled in concern, "Kablooie, don't throw bombs in the house! Mommy is worried you might get hurt fighting Unca Scrooge!!" The flame narrowed his eyes in annoyed displeasure, huffed tiredly out smoke to ease his emotions. The fire sighed, "Phooey, I'm busy. I don't have time for your calls for polite resolve. There's no solve to the injustices of the moneybag's existence that could be peaceful, only eating the rich." Somewhere in the background, McDuck was shouting about communist cannibals corrupting his nephew. The flare suddenly turned around, already on his webbed feet to fight fist to ax. 

"Hypocritical that you call me corrupt when you hold blood money in your pockets. Also, I'm not communist." The firecracker fumed as he lighted a dozen or so cherry bombs. The tiny bombs dropped to the ground to a wide scatter. The top hat tried to put out the tiny explosives in a huff, the flooring was costly and an ax being caught in it was too much by itself. However this allowed the firework to take a sword and set it on fire to battle. Why on fire? Theming. Stood atop the chair, the fireball declared with pride and intent to kill, "I heard rost duck is rich." The cane was pulled from the floor.

The lightening bolt panicked aloud, "Why are you trying to kill each other?! Just come back to dinner!!" The sword and cane clashed, their welders trying the push against another to gain the upper hand in the fight. The firebird hissed like water hitting flames, "I have something else to eat, isn't that right parasite!?!" The noted parasite pushed back harder I as he growled loud enough to be heard, "You will only eat defeat, you damn socialist!" The firey duckling stumbled backwards off the chair, quickly going to slash while still on the ground. 

The slash was too short. The adult got on the chair and was about to hook the the preteen. "Ya pyromaniacal preteen, I cann..." The adult duck was cut off as the flaming blade was suddenly an inch from his bill. The preteen duckling boiled openly in rage, "I'm not socialist. You @&#%$ing vampire." The lightening butted in by trying to pull his brother further away. This mainly resulted in struggling between them to achieve opposite goals. The electric duckling looked up his attempt to keep everyone safe to zap at his uncle, "You could have paid your workers more instead of trying fight over nothing!" 

This comment was based on a lot of things. First, the beginning of this fight was due to the flammable fire proof making a joke about the rich man not paying his workers enough. Second, Phooey agrees that people should be able to not die as the things needed to live are a right to all. Thirdly, he's going through a cocktail of emotions. 

As much as the golden duckling loved his uncle Scrooge McDuck and looked up him as manly, there is a good reason he HATED him at first meeting.

The noted pyromaniac managed to get out of his sibling's grasp without doing him harm. The fiery duckling got to his feet and started his battle speech for the killing blow, "Do you know why I don't like superheroes but I like villains? All the legal heroes are on your paycheck. Despite all they have done to help, they are ultimately your employees so they are corrupt by your orders. Villains, however, all share my view that you should Must DIE!!" The blade swung to hit, but it hit something else. The dented metal bowl hit the floor with a metallic sound.

The glitch shaked as he met orange eyes. The yellow eyes teared up in fear, waiting for the cinders to bust into a horrorific explosion. Yet this didn't happen, instead the glowing embers only provided a warmth of comfort to his loved one as it always did. The flaming duckling calmly and casually asked, "Why do you protect him? When he sold the world?" The electrical power said nothing but kept tears that didn't pour from his eyes. 

Seeing this as an opportunity, the old man hit the child whom he was fighting to the death a moment ealier on the head with his cane. That didn't work, as a different child to refused to fight was hit in his place. The yellow duckling blocked the hit with his own head on purpose, and then poured out his tears as he cried out in pain. While the hit wasn't a killing blow, it did hurt a lot. Also the softie was soft, making it hurt that more. The hard head stared blankly in disbelief, then baring teeth in his frown. 

The hot head snarled loudly, "You hurt Phooey! You hurt my favorite brother!!" The 100+ year old hadn't meant to. The old duck stumbled, "I didn't... I didn't mean to! I didn't even hit that hard!!" The short fuse said nothing as he boiled over, shoving the chair the spats stood on over. The chair and everything on it toppled over and fell to the floor. But the orange duckling didn't watch, as he was too busy trying the comfort the crybaby in his arms. 

The End.


	8. Launchpad babysits

Launchpad McQuack picked up the ringing phone and answered the call. Scrooge McDuck was calling to ask him to babysit. Launchpad, of course, took the job despite this being one of the few days he got off. A number that went up after Della Duck came back. T  
However, Scrooge wanted LP especially for this due to a strange request. McDuck was very aimed about the pilot helping the two child with not turning into super villains that will later kill him, whatever that was supposed to mean.

The kids showed up, neither of them were Dewey. They both looked kinda like Dewey. The yellow duckling greeted cheerfully, "Hello Launchpad!" He seemly knew this child but most definitely not the other. The orange duckling was totally silent, a lit match in his mouth. The sidekick unlit the match and chuckled lightly in nerves, "Woah there little buddy, fire safety." The orange duck dropped his flaming sunglasses down so he could give a murderous glare. The beefy bird simply blinked blankly, waving them inside.

The adult male bird set them on the couch, getting to their eye level. The adult took a serious tone, "Now. I have a friend coming over. Would either of you like to watch Darkwing Duck with me and my friend?" The innocent nodded, the bomb just laid back as he sighed. The muscled duck smiled, going to pat them on the shoulder. The adult male suddenly felt a sharp pain, pulling back to find a child attached to his hand. The man narrowed his eyes at the preteen before firmly pointing out, "Teeth are not for biting." The preteen duckling merely growled lowly in reply. 

The yellow sweater unlatched the orange tank top. The bigger bird studied his bite, the duckling had oddly sharp teeth. The taller duck began walking away while speaking, "I'm going to leave for a little bit, You two be good." The orange, firey, shades snarled under his breath. The yellow beanie worried, "You can't just bite everyone who touches me! He wasn't hurting me." The orange peepers slid over to look at his brother. The explosive puffed, "I don't know him, I don't trust him."

The sharp toothed bill fumed, "Why are we dealing with this goody goody? We both have bigger fish to fry!" The softie crossed his arms and got miffy. The explosive frowned in frustration. He huffed, "Oh what now?" The sweetie pie turned away from him. 

There was a a knock at the door. The edgy preteen opened the door and immediately greeted the visitor with a lighter and threats, "Get the hint, bucko?!" The lighter was closed as quickly as it opened, putting out the flame. Drake Mallard asked causally, "Is Launchpad McQuack here?" From the bathroom a voice called out, "I'm Launchpad McQuack!" Drake was careful to avoid the arsonist as he walked in. Mallard shouted back, "You sure we can still hang out with all the kids here?" 

McQuack exited the bathroom as he answered, "Sure! Mr. McD wanted me to babysit them, and they haven't set the apartment on fire." The former actor glanced at the firebug again. The actor commented, "LP, please don't give them any ideas." The lightening bolt looked down at the floor, starting to feel more alone at not being acknowledged. He hadn't done anything bad, why was he in trouble?

The End.


	9. A trip to Mickey's

Phooey Duck pulled down his yellow beanie, taking out his bangs to brush them. Kablooie Duck kicked his webbed feet up as he put on his sunglasses. The two we're going on a trip to a friend of their uncle's. Whilst both well knew the wide scales of 'Donald Duck's friend' this particular visit was different. Neither had met Mickey Mouse personally in any previous canon they were aware of. They'd only heard or seen about him from a third hand view. Sure, Goofy and Donald had said a lot. Still it felt weird that everyone knew one mouse and they hadn't met before.

Kablooie looked up out the window and noted broadly, "I was watching a horror movie, it ended with a cartoon character joking that he was as real as his creator... It was from the other world. The one that made us." Phooey pulled his sleeves pass his hands, replying with a question, "Was it about our universe or someone outside of it?" The orange duckling paused, thinking about that for a long moment. The yellow duckling walked over to look to see if the car was there. It was not there. The orange duck answered, "I'm not sure. Do you think someone can become if believed by enough people?"

The yellow beanie shrugged and stepped off, waving off his brother's goal to become "real" off handedly, "Ask Mick about Oswald." The orange sunglasses cocked an eye in confusion. The firecracker set his webbed feet to the floor on the heels. The firework crossed his arms behind his head, puzzling aloud, "Who's Oswald?" The lightening bolt took the comb from the table, then coming back to his sibling. "Oswald is a lot like us. He stopped being real to our reality. Mickey and him share a dad." The lightening explained like he didn't fully know the details as he attempted to brush his brother's hair. 

The orange one fell over, off his chair upon seeing the comb. The yellow one panicked at this reaction, hugging him and checking for harm.

Later...

The Glitch cocked his head with concern. The Flare held tight to the adult rabbit with wide eyes. Don sighed softly, "Are you sure you don't want to tall to Mick?" The firebird was totally silent as he shaked his head no. Donnie geasured around the house at the people all about, most of whom were mice. He baffled at it, "You don't what to anyone else? Someone else in his entire family maybe?" The fire frowned, geasuring to a dozen or so rabbits on the couch with him. The flame exploded with pride, "He's a pyrotechnics rabbit!!"

The blue clothed bunny chuckled, "Well at least I have a fan now." The sailor pointed out bluntly, "You don't want him as a fan." The Lucky Rabbit was about ask why when he looked down. The sharp toothed bill grinned wickedly, holding a small back of tiny popping fireworks and eating handfuls. There was popping as he chewed on sawdust. The unretired adventurer remarked flatly, "Plus he is an arsonist."

The Fourth Triplet puffed up upset, "He's trying his best, Unca Donald." 

Oswald slid away from his newest fan. Which is reasonable when discovering a preteen you just met has a history of setting things and or people on fire.

The End.


	10. Nightlife

Warning, implied child harm.

Kablooie Duck shaked awake Phooey Duck. Phooey rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sleepily yawned, "What? Why'd you wake me up?" Kablooie smiled, held up a finger, hushed him, and took his hand. They both walked fast to the window. Outside their eyes saw colorful lights in Duckburg. Like there was a city wide rave. Music poured out, too faint to make out but heard. The two boys looked to each other. The Edgy Preteen excitedly exclaimed in whisper, "Let's go out there. Paint the town red in gore!" The childish child seemed more worried about the effects of their actions. He flicked his eyes to the door.

The orange duckling opened the window and put his webbed feet out of it. The yellow duckling pleaded, "We can't! It's past bedtime and Unca Donald will so worried if we aren't getting sleep!!" The orange duck shushed his loud words. The fire whispered harshly, "Do You want to be listening to Donald forever? Don't you want something more?" The error looked out to the city with it's multicolor lights. The glitch joined his sibling. So they ran off in only their nightwear into the nighttime.

A fireworks display was over head. A duckling with a match lit in his bill looked to the display with his brother. Said brother half ear plugs in, watching while holding on tight in fear of the flashes of flame. The sharp toothed bill held his brother back to comfort him. 

There was strange meats being served on sticks by a large, beefy, hardened, man missing one eye. The explosive happily ate the burnt meats. The lightening was more concerned about the seemingly familiar man who served these. Did he know who these was? The lightening bolt shaked with fear as he continued to study the muscled man. The explosion offered one of his uneaten meat on a stick with was quickly rejected. The carnivore duck cocked an eye in confusion at the fear, deciding to get himself and his beloved sibling away.

The two ducklings were at a shop for clothes. The Flare had little interest in dress up but the Anomaly did. The young boy spun around to display his skirt. The preteen boy took a pair of sunglasses and out them on to join in. He went over, showing the glasses. His sibling smiled at him finding something to enjoy in this. They didn't get anything but it was nice to window shop.

A large group collected in town square. The two added themselves among the mass, holding hands to stick close together. There was a person on a stage, with large speakers. Music boomed out the devices. Glow sticks and other glowing wears were throwen into the crowd. People danced and cheered, all the while taking and wearing the glow in the dark stuffs. Our main characters were no different in this regard. Still ear plugs had to be in ear holes to deal with the loud noise. However slowly, the yellow sweater began to see the people around him. 

Beagle Boys. the rando goons... Villains. They were surrounded by the bad guys. 

The softie yanked his explosive brother as he dashed off. 

Ear plugs wear removed from ear holes. Phooey realized he was breathing so hard, his face felt hot, it was like he couldn't get enough air. Kablooie was completely uneffected, calmly speaking, "What was that about?... Wait, are you okay?" Phooey Duck tried to speak but ended up coughing. Kablooie Duck panicked and picked him, walking for home. 

But they were so sleepily. It was hard to pay attention to what was going on around them. It was getting even harder to keep moving. So the flame laid himself down in an alley behind a trash can. Hoping to remain unseen from whatever scared his loved one. The misprint was not coughing anymore but his eyes were closed in sleeping breathes. Yet the firecracker knew he couldn't run, he was just so tired. Orange eyes closed. 

It was cold. So cold. 

A hand patted a head with long bangs. The long bangs refused to open his eyes, nuzzling the hand. The kiddie kid questioned hopefully, "Unca Donald, is that you?" The hand cupped his face, thumbing his cheek. The innocent hugged the hand to his face as tears poured. "I'm scared, I think Kablooie is too. Please take us home." The soft heart wept. The hand thumbed his bill. The sweetie asked with fear, "Unca Donald?" A beak kissed his forehead. The hand moved to his chest. The sweetie pie shaked in his voice, "Unca Donald? Is that you?" 

There seemed to be a bright flash beyond his eyelids. 

Morning came. They were in their bed.

Kablooie awoke, finding a picture under his pillow. The photo.... Kablooie Duck was suddenly overwhelmed to shame, guilt, and bloodlust for revenge. He failed Phooey. Phooey got hurt by those damn vultures again. His tearful, burning, eyes flicked over the sleeping form. The better version of himself was sleeping happily and peacefully. The photo weighted a ton.

The End.


	11. Weak and Powerless, useless

Scrooge McDuck sat down at the breakfast table. Duckworth floated in, setting down a plate for him then a glass. Scrooge grabbed a fork that had already been set in his place beforehand and was about stab his food. Della and Donald Duck dashed into the room, their nerves were clearly rattled. McDuck paused his eating to turn his attention to them both as he happily asked, "I an glad you finally made it, how's that arsonist?" The twins were silent as they kept looking out of the room with worry. He pressured lightly, "Well?"

Meanwhile! 

Kablooie Duck shaked as his sobs racked his body, holding on to Louie Duck. "I wasn't strong enough! I failed!! If I had been a real man, I could have protected Phooey!!!" Kablooie cried loudly between sobs and sniffles. Louie awkwardly patted him on the back, trying to think of something to say. He couldn't tell what was going on and this was so unlike the sadistic, vengeful, violent, aggressive, attempted murderer he had grown to know and fear over these days. The orange duck still wept on, pleading that his favorite brother never learn what wasn't being said.

Della Duck rubbed the back of her head and attempted to lighten the issue, "What would you consider as 'doing better' exactly?" Donald Duck looked away, ashamed over not knowing what to be ashamed about or if it was even his fault. Scrooge McDuck sighed softly as he adjusted himself, "What is wrong with that rotten egg now?" Della put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes to a glare at her uncle. This did nothing. Donald geasured vaguely as he spoke, "You know how he rarely expresses any emotion beyond happiness in other's suffering, love for Phooey, and rage?"

Scrooge stabbed his food and questioned, "What about it?" 

Back at the barn! 

Kablooie Duck dragged Dewey Duck over to a corner, then sat in said while cuddling his kidnapped somewhat victim and weeping quietly. Dewey just sat there, unsure if moving would result in him being set on fire. Kablooie just sort of pet him and was sad. In trying to find a way to get out of this, the blue duckling offered, "Hey, sometimes when Uncle Donald gets sad he listens to music." The orange duckling held his brother closer, sniffling and crying.

The pilot and the sailor were concerned. Not about the firebug being dangerous but more so about his well being. They thought he was under distress. To be more detailed, the two thought he was having a panic attack. Which is half right, while he is having a panic that's not the only thing that is wrong. However their uncle was more concerned about the pyromania being harmful to others more a harm to himself. The richest man in the world huffed out a gruffed puff, "That darn pyromaniac! There is always something wrong with him. Why can't he be more like Phooey?"

The lady adventurer crossed her arms and fumed, "You can't say that! He's just a kid!! Don't you remember what happened when I compared Louie to Huey and Dewey?" The old Adventurer spat back as he got up from the chair, "This is NOTHING like that!! Louie is clever but that little firefly is just pure destruction and evils." A sad, angsty, song from the 90s blared loudly through out the mansion suddenly and without warning.

Phooey Duck walked into the room and flopped himself into a chair. Phooey breathed out sadly, "I think Kablooie is angwy with me." His mom went over and patted his head, trying to think of something to say.

The End.


	12. Buddy Pal Friendly The Friend to Everyone

Kablooie Duck looked behind himself, there was Phooey Duck in the rain. Kablooie ran harder, he couldn't stand to be that house with Phooey. The guilt and shame and pain to see his face, that sad face that looked to him as if he was worthy to be call brother anymore. The orange duckling felt the rain come down in buckets. There was irony in the fact that he hated water, being a duck and all but it made sense considering the fire themes. Webbed feet splashed in puddles.

The yellow duckling reached for his brother. He was so close. 

There was a tan pant leg, it knocked down the ducklings by accident for it's sure size. The two ducklings looked up the leg to find a large, muscled, candy yellow, dog of fitting size attached to said leg. The black, big, shiny, toony, eyes looked down upon them from under a boulder hat with a green ribbon tied around it. A maw of canine, carnivore, teeth smiled brightly and happily at them, like the sun shining down upon them from a hole in the rainy clouds. "Hello tiny baby birds, why are ya out in the rain?" The thick, sappy, sweet, southern accent was unfitting somehow. 

They looked to each other in confusion. The friendly stranger bent down to meet them at their levels. A paw was offered to them. Immediately, the explosive distrusted this stranger. The explosion shoved at the man but this didn't even move the man as he sat on his leg like a brick wall. The flare backed up and shouted at his favorite brother, "Get back!" The lightening was unsure but followed it. The fire came back, dragging a metal pipe behind him before taking a big, hard, swing at him. The pipe rang and vibrated with the hit, however the adult continued to sit there with a happy smile. 

The flame stared blankly before boiling with rage, "What are you made of!?" The candy dog answered immediately and gladly, "Candy!" The bomb threw the pipe at him in reply. The pipe bounced off as if it hit a concrete wall. The lightening bolt yelled, "Stop hitting him!! He didn't do anything!" The firecracker glared nuclear flames into the taller male whom seemed to not even notice. The literal sweetie patted and petted the edgy preteen boy, noting with helpful worry, "It's gloomy out, we should all get inside." 

The giant gathered up the children and took them somewhere dry. 

At somewhere dry... 

Gyro Gearloose was trying to find some wire. The door opened and someone he thought had left forever entered. Buddy Pal Friendly walked in, dripping wet with two ducklings whom were also dripping wet. Buddy cheerfully rambled, "Hey Mr. Chicken! I know I said I wouldn't come back until you treated me better but I found babies so can we keep them?!!" Gyro turned around to see that he knew one of the the ducklings. Gearloose threw his hands up as he panicked, "Buddy, we can't have those ducklings. They already belong to someone!"

Pal Friendly blinked unreacting, asking calmly but cheerful, "Who?" The science chicken took off his glasses to face palm at this. The scientific chicken put back on his glasses and explained bluntly, "Those are Della's boys." The candy colored dog looked down at the two preteens he was holding, studying them for a second. After that second, the sweet questioned, "Do you have any towels?" The thin, tall, chicken sighed softly to him, stopping what he was doing to get some towels.

The firework cried quietly to himself, "I don't wanna go home. I don't deserve to go home." Meanwhile, the cutie sweetie pie excitedly exclaimed, "Big puppy doggy is my friend now."

The End.


	13. Kablooie does summer stuff.

Webbigail Vanderquack kicked her feet as she boredly retook the same quiz. Webby frowned at the result then retook it as she sighed loudly in disappointment, ""No matter how many times I take these dumb quizzes, they never give me the right answer for me or any of my friends." Suddenly her door slammed open and Kablooie Duck stood there. She seem unfazed by the flash fire appearing as she apathically turned her head to him. Kablooie quickly spoke, "I can help with that!"

Webbigail cocked an eye at him, then shrugged. She wrote some things on a paper and handed it over to him. He took the paper, reading it over before seeming confused by it. The firebug asked unsure, "Are you sure these in particular?" The young woman gave a small smile and nodded. She added with glee, "Me, your brothers, Violet, and Lena." The firecracker blinked a few times, deciding to go ahead with it. The firework studied the list before feeling he had the answers.

The fire flatly stated, "You, Violet, and Huey are ravenclaw. Dewey is a gryffindor. Phooey is a hufflepuff. Louie and Lena are both slytherin." The lady adventurer cocked her head in confusion at the choices. Webz huffed, "How? Why? That's not even Dewey and Huey's colors." The flame pulled out a a chair and flopped himself down while chewing on a lit matchstick. After a second to let the match burn, the arsonist answered bluntly, "Huey is not crafty but vaules intelligence. Dewey is... bold. Phooey vaules compassion. Lena is clever. You are... Brave but would like to be with Violet."

The pink duckling thought about it, finding his reasons good enough. Still there remained more questions. She questioned, "What about the other stuff I wrote down?" The orange duckling laid back in the chair as to relax for the long talk ahead. The orange duck rambled, "Well I only say I'm more a fire element. However on the topic of what kind of sandwich we all are..."

Kablooie Duck walked into the yard while drinking a soda. Scrooge McDuck went wide eyed and bursted out in panic immediately, "WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZING BAGPIPES ARE YA WEARING LAD!?!" Kablooie looked down. He was wearing an orange crop top with the words "token evil teammate" printed on it and burnt orange shorts that read "enemy of the state." The Edgy Preteen kept drinking his soda for a moment then spat an ember, "What?!" Scrooge put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes, looking down at the younger duck. 

McDuck ordered, "You are not going out dressed like that!! Go back inside and put on real clothes!!!" The Preteen Boy crossed his arms and refused. They both stood silent from a minute, trying to make the other buckle. The preteen boiled, "You aren't Uncle Donald or Mom, You can't tell me what to do!!" The old man tapped his webbed foot as if that was supposed so do something. It did nothing as expected. The firework fumed, "I'm not changing and you can't make me."

Later... 

The firecracker sobbed loudly as angsty teen songs played in the background. The top hat knocked on the door and attempted to talk, "Listen Laddie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried about you."

The End.


	14. Phooey's Goth Friends

Phooey Duck felt the hot tears burn his eyes as tears began. Kablooie Duck knew he couldn't solve it but he held his brother all the same, trying to hide his own sympathy tears.

Phooey held his brother back, feeling his waterworks ease up a little bit without stopping as he spoke, "I miss my friend." Kablooie rocked him lightly to comfort, asking with confidence in knowing the answer, "You mean that little girl that was always dressed in black?" The yellow sweater nodded silently, sniffling. The orange tank top cocked an eye, questioning further, "Didn't she lie to you? Isn't she working with the enemy? How can you trust her?"

There wasn't an answer. There didn't need to be an answer, the reasoning behind this was already known by both. That was due to the reasoning not being based in reason. It was emotional. The orange shades couldn't tell the yellow beanie no, especially now after everything with those tearful, puppy dog, eyes.

The orange eyed duckling crumbled under the pressure of his sibling, giving in, "I'll help you find friends, new or old." The yellow eyed duckling hugged him tight. The orange duckling let this happen with a sigh. The yellow duckling got up, yanking his sibling along. They dash outside towards a vague general direction. I am not sure which. 

After a while, the two ducklings were lost. The childish child clighed to his brother in fear. The edgy preteen walked as tough as his tiny, thin, pre puberty, body could offer. That, of course, wasn't much at all. The young boy shaked in his voice, "Bwudda, I'm scared." The preteen boy crosed his arms and puffed out his chest, "Don't worry, I've got this." They kept walking down the street. Then something dark and shady crept in. The two boys paused, watching as the shadow closed in on them. The shade grew and swelled as it's source drew nearer. 

Before the firecracker could start burning, shooting flares, throwing bombs, and murdering then asking questions never, the firgure was unvaled to be a little duckling girl in a black and red dress. She looked a little like Magica but under 10. The young lady greeted excitedly, "Hi! My name is Minima De Spell!" Immediately, the kiddie kid smiled and waved back happily. He was about greet but was stopped quickly. The firework burnt out his words, "A De Spell, huh?" The little lady nodded sadly, gripping the ends of her dress in fistfuls. 

Without letting himself be cut off, the glitch cheerfully questioned, "Will you be my friend?" The fireball glared slightly before just silently breathing angrily. Minima De Spell clapped her hands together as she bounced up and down, cheering, "Yes! Will you be my friend too!?" The error chuckled as he nodded, blinking blankly then thinks for a minute before testing, "Are you related to Magica De Spell?" At that, she frowned and nodded with her head pointed down to avoid looking at them. 

The softie offered comfort upon seeing her pain, "You have a relative, Lena. We can take you to see her if you want." The hard head face palmed in the background. Minima joyed at the idea but thought of something. She pointed to a house and pointed out, "You need to talk to my daddy, he said I need ask him before I follow strangers." The anomaly understood completely and followed her without questions. The hot head grumbled to himself as he followed, "The only way you will survive a horror movie if your powers save your skin."

The young witch yanked on her dad's clothes. A crow with a fedora like hat looked down at her and the two male children she brought home. The crow quizzed carefully, "Who are these?" The little witch explained, "The Duck-McDuck boys, they said they know where to find Lena. Can I go with them?" The adult studied them for a minute. The man wagged his finger, "Are you sure these two can be trusted? What if it's another trick from your Aunt Magica?" She turned to them with unsureness. The sweetie stood to prove his innocence, "I am not a trick and neither is my brother."

The former duck was still unsure. 

"Poe De Spell, I know you don't trust your sister. You have every right to, her obsession with my Unca Scrooge's dime clearly didn't fix your problem seeing as you had to solve it halfway yourself." The misprint stood firm.

The crow's beak dropped open in shock. He stood up to his full height. The male De Spell narrowed his eyes and demanded, "I know you aren't my sister's traps but how do you know about that?" The golden eyes so matching every De Spell met said eyes. The 404 thought aloud, "I know you want to know Lena is safe. She is." The father stomped off, getting a magical looking thing before using out the two Duck boys. 

Poe De Spell gruffed bitterly, "The yellow one is... Odd but good. However, the orange one is evil. I trust him as far as I can throw him." The yellow one put his hands on his hips and fumed, "He isn't evil, he is my bwudda!" The orange one was in the background dragging some gasoline while grumbling about burning witches because he is in fact murderously violent. However before his brother could see, he got rid of the proof when the golden duckling turned around. Poe rolled eyes and compromised, "I'll allow you take my daughter to see her cousin if you bring her home safe and not traumatized by anything."

The former woodchucks immediately gave a woodchuck promise, you can probably guess who was crossing their fingers behind their back. 

The fourth triplet and the evil triplet with the good mini Magica were walking to Violet's house. The Arsonist was upset at not murdering his brother's friend by fire, jealous that she could make him happy when he failed. The actual little girl and the childish preteen were having a game of trying to balance on the edge of the sidewalk while skipping. They were having fun even if they weren't good at it. It boiled the short fuse's blood. To the non-flammable fire-proofs, it was truly a gift of mercy that they got to the Saberwing household.

The mistake stood by the yellow eyed duckling girl as she paused at knocking on the door. A hand patted her shoulder. "You don't have to be alone. I will go with you if you want." The smudge comforted. The young magic user shaked her head no, bolding herself to knock. She went in by herself, leaving the siblings outside. The firebird stuck a lit matchstick in his bill. The lightening breathed hard out, seeming stressed. 

"You seem unhappy." The flare puffed a huff of smoke, "What's wrong?"

The lightening bolt held his arm, looking down. After a second or two, the sweetie pie rambled worriedly, "I feel like there's still something deeply wrong. Like the plot left a string loose for future plotlines... I don't know but.. There's something, F.O.W.L., Bradford, something, that's leering over my heart and soul." The flame sweated more, his mind was racing back to that damn photo. That damned picture! He couldn't show anyone the proof of his failures but he couldn't destroy his only proof of those monsters' crimes.

That's when the Phantom Brat appeared out of nowhere. She pleaded, "Phooey!! I'm sorry, please be my friend again!" Much to everyone in this scene's shock, the odd duck hugged her and cried in joy, "Of Course!" The cloaked form teared up as she hugged back tighter. Blotty sobbed, "I am so sorry! I didn't realize..." Meanwhile in the background, the bomb noted, "I swear to [Censored by Disney™] Phooey and I could start a rock pop band with all the creepy ladies he gets... Also this sappy ending is a like tacted on." 

Oh yeah? 

Later... 

The Phantom Blot sat in his seat. "So, did you you plant the spy?" His curtain boss questioned. Despite how much he hated that jack hole, it was his daughter's life under threat by this monster. The Blot would have prefer to keep being a villain instead of this "totally not a villain" bs but he didn't have a choice on the matter. F.O.W.L. had an odd little habit of holding something to make their employees work for every employee. Swallowing down his haterage at it all, 'Funso' answered flatly, "Yes." If the opportunity to rat this scumbag came up, he would sell him in less than a heartbeat.

The End.


	15. Kablooie's Snuggle Bunny

Warning, I don't know what to warn about because I don't know what's happening. I assume incest subtext.

Louie Duck peered into the vents. He could see Kablooie Duck, curled up into a fetal position making quiet crying sounds. This wasn't too uncommon. Ever since the explosive gained empathy, limited his revenge quests, and allowed himself to have emotions beyond hate or rage. He was likely to bursts of tear, the day few weeks more than ever. However this particular time was a little different. While normally they could lure him out with meat, flammable stuffs, or Phooey Duck, lately he'd just refuse under the claim of some sort of failure on his own part. 

Webbigal Vanderquack sighed softly as she came out of another nearby vent, "He won't come out and I don't think dragging him out will help." Webby landed on her webbed feet without issue. She walked in a circle while taking a thinking pose. Louie looked over to her and suggested, "Why don't you try what we did last time?" Webbigal paused her circle to stared at him in concern. Vanderquack nervously questioned politely, "Are you sure you want to do That? Didn't that go a little badly considering?" 

The third triplet pointed out, "Well, it's not like anyone else will do it." Which is true, few people will rub artificial, rabbit, oils on themselves and dress like a bunny so some violent wacko can tackle them. At least without being an adult first. Webz shrugged with worry for her semi step brother and left to go get a bottle of rabbit chemicals. Don't ask which or how she got them. 

Later. 

The pink duckling returned with the rabbit oils and the bunny ear and tail. The green duckling got up, put on the ears and tail, then waited whilst the oil was put on his feathers. After that, the young lady backed away from the vents while the young boy pretended to be a helpless bunny because plan reasons.... I'm beginning to question more and more what his motivations are for doing this exactly. Anyways.. The green one laid in front of the vent where he could be seen by the orange one. After a few seconds, he started acting more vulnerable, "Oh no, it think I'm stuck. I hope nobody wants to harm me."

Immediately, Kablooie tackled him. The sharp toothed bill smelled the 'bunny' then hugged the 'bunny' close in a cuddling hug. The plan had succeeded as it always did. For whatever reasoning. The carnivorous duck cooed, "My little Snuggle Bunny." This, reasonably, worried the young adventurer so she stepped in upon hearing that. She yanked the attempted murderer away. The firebug exploded in rage that being pulled away from his comfort but was ultimately unable to harm his friend. 

On the other hand, the con artist grew upset for other reasons. "Why did you take him off? He was finally calming down!" The con man noted with an upset tone from the floor. This confused his friend and somewhat step sister. She dropped the firebird down and baffled openly, "What? Are you... Okay, Louie?" The crafty triplet knew what that tone meant, this upset him more. Before he could get up and probably do something he'd regret, The flare tackled him again. The fireball cligh tight and comforted, "Shhhh, Snuggle Bunny. I will make you safe now." 

There was a long silence. 

'Snuggle Bunny' tested fumbling, "Are you like Phooey?" The bomb stared at him in concern and shock. Finally, the explosion exploded, "NO!!! What the ever living F, Louie?!! You are the one hopping around in a bunny outfit so I can get on top of you, sicko!" The clever one shoved him off, taking offense to that. That really did not help anyone in any of their points, because Kablooie pinned down Louie for shoving him. The 'greedy' one huffed loudly in anger, "You are the one who's always trying to cuddle me, hypocrite!" 

The violent one boiled his words carefully, "Oh yeah? Well, You like it, you pervert!" Maybe not that carefully. The "evil" triplet struggled against his brother and bit back, "Oh really? I'm the one who likes it? Or is it you, you wacko?!" The evil triplet dug his claws in and pushed down harder. The fire burnt a snarl out, "Want to know how I know you like it?" Meanwhile, the fighter had ran off to get the parents or an adult at all. The green hoodie cried out, "Stop you are hurting me!" Then that gave him an idea, he changed his tone to something more needy and pitiful, "What are you doing!?! It hurts!"

The orange tank top tooke his hands off and hugged him while sobbing that he was sorry. It wasn't the reaction that was planned but it kinda worked. The youngest child hugged him back, calculating his next move. The fire proof flammable snuggled him close, sniffling silently. The third born thought of a next step, crying out, "No! Get off, that hurts!" This baffled the flame, what was hurting his brother? Snuggles? Hugs? Then the liar attempted to mimic some noises he heard on a movie he probably shouldn't have watched. 

Assuming this was a sign of pain, the arsonist panicked due to having no clue how to fix it. He back peddled into a wall, knocking his head on it. The firecracker mostly just panicked in a corner. The trickster saw this as his chance to get that jerk into trouble getting away, climbed into his lap, held on to him, and continued making noises. It wasn't as if Kablooie was totally unaware of adult subject matters. He was simply unable to view his brothers in that context after they had become brothers to him in his mind. All he was getting was very mixed signals. 

Get away? Yet he was being hugged? It hurts? But why come to him as if it was comfortable? 

The firework got so confused that he shoved him away. Which he immediately regretted. Not only because that's exactly what Donald saw on entering the hall. Also because he'd hurt the snuggle bunny when he'd promise to protect him. 

The End.


	16. The Get Along Sweater

Donald Duck pulled the sweater down over their heads, until they could see and move around. They moved about and attempted to get up but mainly ended up fighting each other. Donald set them on their webbed feet, and grumbled lowly, "You two are going to get along whether you like it or not." He put his hands on his hips as he glared at the two little ducklings. Kablooie Duck crossed his arms under sweater. Louie Duck rolled his eyes and snarked, "He wasn't even fighting with me, if you would listen I can explain th..." 

Don picked them both up and sat them down. He huffed loudly before leaving the room, "You two are going to get along, now I'm going to leave for a little bit and I don't want to come back to you two fighting." The door closed behind him. Leaving Kablooie and Louie alone. Kablooie waited a second or two before hugging Louie. He cooed, "My little Snuggle Bunny." Louie shoved him away. He snapped, "Get away from me you!" However that didn't work because they were in a sweater. Nobody could get away from the other, in fact it was difficult to do much without working together.

The bomb hugged him again, tight in a snuggle. The con artist guffed angrily, "I told you, get off!" The firework patted him and shushed, "Shhhhh, I'm sorry for hurting you." The con man was about to boil over but instead thought of something else. The crafty one hugged him back, trying something different, "Give me a kissy kissy." The firecracker stared blankly, frozen in shock. Then he panicked and screamed in fear, trying to get out of the sweater by any means. That wasn't the intended effect but it kinda worked. The fireball struggled his way out, falling to the floor in blind fear.

This had gone beyond his plans. The green duckling got off the chair to the sobbing ball on the floor. The hard, cold, tile clicked and clacked and scratched with his claws trying to desperately dig their way out. The sobs quiet enough to be drowned away. The clever one reached out, attempting to ease, "Kablooie?" The violent one clapped his eyes over his eyes. He cried out pitifully in begs, "Please!! Don't hurt me, I did what your deal told me to DAMMIT. I didn't stop you, isn't that enough!?! Haven't you hurt me and Phooey enough!?!! Please please please damn it, don't touch me again!"

The green hoodie stared down in pain, unsure of what was even happening but hurt to see his brother like this the same. The orange duckling sobbed fitfully, "Don't touch me like that. I am already f@#$king terrified of you, I already can't look in the mirror without feeling gross because of what you did. Please stop!" The green one knew he wasn't the topic of conversation by context. The orange duck cried as he curled up into a ball further, pressing his clawed hands against his eyes to hided more.

The orange one sounded as if he was going to throw up for how much he was crying, "I've already failed Phooey, failed to be a real man, failed in every single way that matters because you. Haven't you taken enough you sick fπ∆×k?" The last born backed away, beginning to fear as the tearful words broiled. The orange tank top shakily got up, fumed to a steam until there was pitch smoke, "I swear to God, if you get any closer. Buzzard."

The firebird saw his brother trying to open the door for fear of harm. His words cooled as they cut short. Revenge slipping away to be far away as possible. All he could think of was to protect and comfort. That's about the time that Donald opened the door.

The End.


	17. A phone call for a meeting

Kablooie Duck wasn't having a good time with his existence. Still, he had to stay a little bit longer for Phooey. Time was on a ever shortening fuse, soon the opinion to remain in their fictional reality would disappear like flash paper. That wouldn't come at least until Gosalyn appeared in an episode but it wasn't enough time. Not enough time to become real or kill everyone who hurt Phooey or go to high school and college with his brothers or even to admit he cared about these new Della and Donald, let alone see the day that Scrooge McDuck gets a shorter neck.

His life had always been short like a firework, designed to be set alit with life to explode and end in nothing but smoke and ash. Kablooie knew well the ultimate purpose of a bomb, and for all purposes he was the bomb. The firecracker was fiddling with a match, thinking over his existing and avoiding everyone. There had been a recent element of complexion to his already unfortunately short lifetimes, a deal with the devil of sorts. Something that added on to his dangerous nature that intentionally rained friendly fire. 

Those damn vultures. 

Those Buzzard Brothers, if ever there was real villains F.O.W.L. would doubtless be among those vile, villainous, ranks.

The lit matchstick entered his sharp, toothy, maw and it's flame consumed to add in just a few more seconds of life. Despite his failure in his own eyes and hiding away from everyone, Kablooie Duck refused to be put out. Call it preservation or wanting to have a little more time with his family even if he'd waste feeling guilty. The reasoning was bathed in fire. The firework was about light another match when his phone rang. He'd gotten it to talk to anyone who would call him while he hid under the stairs, the calls were mainly from Donald or Phooey.

However the number was unknown, The explosive took the call. A voice that haunted his nightmares greeted, "Hello, I would like to personally thank you for holding up your end of our deal." The tone was friendly and casual, the uncharacteristic ness of it made the insult burn. The Edgy Preteen Boy shaked as he attempted to hold back his tears. The explosion burnt his words, "What do you want, Bradford?" 

"The same thing I've always wanted, I'd assume you'd know exactly what those are." The insulting tone dropped as he continued to toy with the literal child. The orange duck gripped the phone as rage boiled over. There was a near snarl as the orange duckling spoke, "Don't play with me, you damn vulture. I know you wouldn't waste time on something like that, you sick twist." The hate and rage pouring out of every letter did nothing to stop the vulture. The playing with his food pretext dropped entirely from his words. 

A very in character business like ramble came on, "I would like you to come to a meeting. Lately there's been a few unpleasant rumors, I'd like to dispel any illusions. Some scorned earth would provide enough light, so to say." Coded and highly symbolism based wording seemed to be bread and butter to these secret, evil, organizations types. Perhaps it was needed to avoid being discovered, leaving enough wiggle room that SHUSH couldn't tap into a call and say for sure. Maybe The Author is a hack who uses purple prose to seem more... Note the narration is influenced by character thought.

Anyways, he didn't exactly have a choice. Kablooie Duck was just following orders. An excuse he knew would appear commonly in F.O.W.L.'s numbers if justice could ever touch them. The orange one held back the flood as he fumed, "What's a literal child suppose to do at meeting, Buzzard?" A good question. The leader of F.O.W.L. gave him an answer, "You'll an example, living proof." The imply hit the flare like a bus on fire. Something that had less punch than an atomic bomb, which is to say it was no bombshell. 

The atomic bomb despite his efforts, pleaded, "You are asking me to lie?! You can't! Haven't you taken enough from me, You bastard!?!! I've already given you more than enough!!" The crackle of silence followed. The preteen boy took the time to pull away from his phone and have a nice, short, traumatic, weep of pain. You know, like you do. The phone returned to his ear hole. The nightmare looming apathetically spat, "I can take something else, if you don't agree then I'll hold up my end of our little deal."

The sobs quietly flooded over as the explosive duckling found himself unable to keep back the tears. The fireball remembered that fancy party. He thought he was safe, he'd gotten a win and enjoying a victory lap for the hero team. He was so very wrong. Because that party was where he had to make that deal. The firebird tearfully and reluctantly agreed in fear, "Okay, fine fine fine. I'll do it, you god damn vulture! If they don't burn you in hell, I will happily take the task!!"

"I'm not threatened by mere children, come early to the meeting for your non compliance so we can discuss the details of our contracts." The older man coldly noted before ending the call. The flame curled into a ball and simply sodded out his pain on the floor. At least he had enough time for that.

The End.


	18. Bombshell

Warning contains, nothing is valued here. The sins we have committed against god and humanity has doomed us all with an eternal flame that ate our souls and bodies. Pedophilia and harm to children.

Kablooie Duck was having a mental breakdown. You see, Something had come up. He was sure today was going to be the day. A day he'd been dreading for a very long time. His webbed feet carried him to Funso's Funzone. Kablooie stopped in front of the ball pit, staring into the colorful depth. The orange duckling sucked in a deep breath through his nose holes and allowing himself to sink into the balls. It was a little bit like drowning without the lack of oxygen. The colorful rubber swallowed him whole. 

Like a monster taking prey that stepped into it's open mouth. 

The orange duck only opened his eyes again when he was in the building. He wasn't sure how he got there or how long it been but it didn't really matter anymore. The explosion walked until he saw a door with red light trying to claw it's way out. The door opened easily. The image of a talon grabbing a globe welcomed him as shadows made from his nightmares stood in front of the red light. The middle shadow greeted, "Please, sit down." The explosive sat in a seat clearly made for an adult rather than himself, he felt like he knew what was going to happen.

It was better in his mind to be a million miles away. To close his eyes and wait for it to end. 

The preteen boy curled into a fetal position and closed his eyes, silence as could be. The shadows crept in closer, one of them spoke and that was the only one who spoke, "I'm glad you made it. Now let us discuss the details of your contract." The fire just sat there, silent as he could be as he awaited it. The chair was gripped from behind, he couldn't which one did it but the office chair swirled then dipped. The main vulture got closer, speaking as if this was another day at the office on a Monday, "We believe you aim to undermine our plans, so as per the details of your contract. We have to follow with the appropriate precautions."

The flame rocked back and forth, trying to imagine he was anywhere else right now. That everything went right. That he never failed Phooey. That this wasn't happening. 

Yet nothing happened, not yet at least. 

"Of Course, considering you will be working for us now. We will have to be taking these precautions after our meeting." He couldn't tell who said that but it didn't matter. The chair turned back around face the table. The firecracker just sat there, and rocked in trauma. And he waited. Finally the meeting began, he hardly even looked up to see who all was there but he did get a good look as he opened his eyes a little and swung his chair right to left in wait. There were the people he'd knew would be there. Steelbeak, Black Haron, Funso. 

Then there was the surprises. Gandra, Rockerduck. 

His phone started recording, he'd been smart enough to curl up, hide it, and seem unnotable as possible but if he ever planned to be considered in court... Well, he'd need all he could get. The meeting was boring, sounded a bit like what a kid who doesn't eat his vegetables would imagine. Blah blah blah, we are clearly bad guys, blah blah, capitalism ideals, blah.Thankfully, everyone was focused on the slide show so they didn't see Kablooie filming. 

It was boring so I'll skip forward. 

The Buzzard Brothers pointed out the child in the room. "We are aware that there have been some rumors of late that we are have other motives for asking all F.O.W.L. members to kidnap Phooey Duck. So we've brought in someone to speak on our behave to prove these are nothing but rumors." Kablooie clipped his phone to his tank top, resuming his traumatized display. I'll note this wasn't an act. The fireball sat there, shaking a little. The vultures coughed to signal their "employee" to get moving. The young boy shaked like a boiling tea kettle in a cartoon.

The three old men glared at him, as if to say tic tok you little time bomb. The bomb got up, wiping away tears and sniffling. If he was going to be forced, the little time bomb was going to make damn sure it was malicious compliance. The atomic bomb walked up slowly to the front of the group, making sure he looked like this was a walk to the gallows. The nuclear bomb refused to look anyone in the eye as he stood before them. The weapon of mass destruction sniffled and sobbed loudly as he pleaded, "Please don't hurt me, I'll do it just don't touch me that way again!"

Eyes removed themselves from the child and to the three men who brought him here. The eyes glared death. The kaboom whimpered, "I don't wanna be here, I'm scared and it still hurts." Again not an act. It did still hurt, it still hurt from the deal, from seeing that picture of Phooey, from everything. There was a quiet panic from the betrayal. Everyone there knew without a doubt. They couldn't quit because of what their employer held over them but they all plotted that the second they could that they'd betray the monsters in suits. Well all but Rockerduck whom was still incased in ice. 

The bombshell shakily and fearfully bumbled out words that held no weight, "Mr. Buzzard isn't trying to hurt my brother, Phooey." A photo slipped out, the photo. Everyone not in ice could see it like the sun on a cloudless day. The crying was now ugly. Snot and messy tears poured down. He scrambled to pick it up and hide it, but they all knew just like he'd planned. 

The burnt duckling shuttered as he looked up at the suited vultures. There was no talking out of this one. Regardless of what the old birds did, guilty was stamped on them for as long as anyone in this room was alive. No amount of punishment to the boiled egg would undo anything. In all the pain he went through that would never make this worth it, lay a bitter sweet victory for the hero team by their token villain teammate. 

The meeting was ended soon after, none of the band aid fixes did an inch to sway anyone. That much was clear. 

Still the ground zero had to stay afterwards for the "precautionary efforts." There he sat in his office chair, waiting for it. No amount of victory could ever soften the blow that was coming. The orange eyed duckling shaked in his fetal position as they approached him. "You planned for this, didn't you?"

A hand grabbed his head. The orange sunglasses tried to look away. "You did this on purpose. That's going to mean very harsh methods." The hand slipped down and down and down. Then there was more hands. Touching everywhere. Kablooie Duck wished he was anywhere else in all of existence and non existence, that nothing had gone wrong. The nightmares loomed even closer, their smiles growing as they thought of cost and payments of equal or greater value. It hurt so much and it wouldn't stop.

Kablooie decided to stop existing and so he did.

The End.


End file.
